List of Generics
Generic Kids are kids that are in season play in the Backyard Sports series, but cannot be picked like the regular kids. The Generic Kids are named after members of the development team for the Backyard Sports Series. You do have the option to become a generic by creating a custom player. However, they will be called by their nickname, as the game will never recognize the name you put. Plus, certain games can hold a certain amount of characters (e.g. Backyard Baseball 2001 and 2003 custom players can have up to eleven characters in their name.). In Backyard Baseball 2005, you have the chance to play as generic kids half-way through the season in the all-star game. However, they are not yours to keep, as you will be reverted back to your original team if you leave the game or finish through. The Generics The following generics are organized by their first appearance. Backyard Baseball Amy Bostwick Andres Ibsen Arlene Perez Artie Pimbleton Betty Houstan Bobby Bulgrien Bret Olsen Carlos Ocampo Chad Koppel Chico Pappas Chris Milton Chucky Flinder Cindy Chang Clarice Reid Colleen Klinker Davy Marian Debby Nagasawa Diana Hayes Dominique Lowe Earl Abbott Eric Lebeaux Esther French Felix Grant Fernando Diaz Francis Blewer Franky Holly Fred Benson Gail Weinmann Gary Allen George Coleman Grace Tipton Hannah Peavy Henri Deschenes Holly Franklin Horace Young Ibrahim Mohamed Isaac Drummond Isabelle Marelli Jack Joseph Jane Davis Jay Green Jim Kylie Joella Minotti Johnny Omar Jordan Thorner Judy Abwunza Julie Dunkel Karen Donato Krissy Mulligan Lara Nuñez Leah Wayne Lena Ng Linda Potter Liz Kinghorn Marianna Rauf Mary Reilly Michiko Adachi Mickey O'Connor Molly May Murray Goldman Nancy Chin Nate Kowalski Nicky Winston Olga Tollefson Olive Hussein Omar Stephano Paco Kaufman Petra Chekov PJ Shareef Rafael Hendrix Ramona Bennett Randi Uno Ray Tran Robby Bocko Ryan Vanderhoek Serena Damonte Shane Smith Sheila Basanti Sonja Hagen Stacy Gordon Stan Olafson Star Moonbeam Stevie Lindt Tanya Uchida Tiffany Bosworth Timmy Unger Todd Xavier Veronica Lee Vic Souflé Vladimir Womak Wally Evans Wing Kwan Zena Fromme Zenon Estrada Backyard Soccer Normal League Alan Hulsman Amanda Hellerman Cameron Haines Cheryl Reynolds Dana Sekula Ed Ritter Ellen Martinez Ezra Travolta Karl Wolstein Randolph Gluekert Terry Vega International Tourney Argentina Australia Brazil Cameroon Canada China Colombia Egypt England (UK) France Germany Ireland Italy Japan Mexico Netherlands Peru Russia South Korea Spain Backyard Football Amanda Pruitt Angie Spooner Backyard Basketball Backyard Baseball 2001 Backyard Football 2002 Backyard Baseball 2003 Olive Haldi Backyard Hockey Backyard Basketball 2004 Bartholemew Newhampshireson Charles Chunkworth III Fernando Dedodo Francesca Dedodo Henrietta Hinkle Mohammed Springsteen Moosejaw Middleman Nova Scotia Backyard Baseball 2005 Archibald Williams Backyard Hockey Backyard Baseball 2007 Backyard Baseball 2009 Backyard Baseball 2010 Backyard Baseball: Sandlot Sluggers Backyard Football: Rookie Rush Unknown Aaron Aronson Adam Applesworth Adam Van Doren Adrian Bourne Adrian McGurk Ahmad Elwany Akira Ohara Alberta Huginkiss Aleksei Salenko Alexandra Ortiz Alexis Paige Alexis Weiss Alicia Blakely Alicia Stone Allie Roberts Allison Oglethorpe Alphonse Mbonda Alvaro Fujilesy Alvin Chin Amanda Craven Amande Brunot Amy Wang Ana Marie Calabro Andrea Nolan Andy Gibbons Andy Wuliger Angelique Harding Angie Collins Angie Studney Anna Goudreau Annali Dominguez Anthony Bender Anthony Dickler Antonio Carlos Apu Singh Armando Garcia Armon Hammerstein Arthur Bibby Astor Miranda Astrud DeBuzios Audrey Campbell Augustine Andal Austin Carpenter Babs Bratwurst Baloney Maloney Barbara Jones Basel Kamel Ben Crane Ben Douglas Ben Humphrey Ben None Ben Olds Ben Rowe Benji Bennett Benny O'Connor Berit Greenwalt Bernadette Corbett Bert Nicholson Bessie Semple Betsy Bartlet Beverly Suggs Bill DeLoozio Bill Larson Billy Entwist Billy Mendelson Blanche Perret Bongo Buttersmith Bonnie Vargas Brad Bender Brad Larson Brad Lee Brad Thayer Brenda Markart Brett Backbacon Brian DeLollis Brian Pulliam Bridgette Oofar Brock Biggsworth Bruno Villaggio Buddy Martin Buddy Martinez Butch Sherrod Buzz Saw Caesar Nowyadont Candace Brixton Candice Wallace Carlson Prochaska Carmen Berlanga Carrie Ginosa Casey McDoogle Cathrine Asher Catherine Benits Catherine Vossler Cecilia Savage Chandler Huggins Chandler Huskins Chandler Kopel Charles Carpenter Charlotte Allen Charo Guadolupe Chester Drawers ChiChi Fuego Christina Beattie Christina Marciel Chris Miller Chris Proudfoot Cisco Kidd Cisco Martines Clair Nelson Cliff Harper Clyde Panini Coco Delightful Cole Berg Colin Finnegan Colin Freeburg Collen Brennan Consuela Rodriguez Corey Baker Corey Eaton Corey Miller Cori Barker Crystal Calonso Cullen Sullivan Cynthia Boyce Cynthia Miller Daisy Aries Daisy Dewchester Daniel Clothes Danny Ledzma Daniel Willis Daphne Farrington Darla Cummings Darren Baker Darryl Mlinar David Galloway Dawn Cosart Daylon Walden Dean DeBoer Deborah Hannigan Denise Cooper Derek McCattery Desire Tchambe Dino Constantino Dominick Hoskins Donald Frump Donald Vogel Dougie Druthers Duane Chamber Dusty Weaving Dwight Frye Ed Pollard Eddie Eaglesworth Edgar Paez El Monito Elizabeth Lynch Ellen Yates Emily Lewbel Enrique Baldi Eric Hall Erik Feenee Erin Harris Erin Lopes Erin Morales Esmarelda Heimann Esmarelda Heimlich Esterina Saverni Esther Bunny Eugene Hasenfus Evan Lindstrom Ezra Lizzystein Fabienne Callahan Fay Dawson Felicia Russell Flora Whitkenson Florence Jackson Floyd Cortez Francesca Whitaker Francisco Martinez Frank Dominguez Frankie Finklebean Frankie McDoogle Franklin Foofini Fred Sanders Freddie Petersen Frederica Omodo Fu Chu Gabriela Banderas Gail Weiner George Anderson Gerald Ma Gerald Turpijn Gilberto Oliviera Giuseppe Pachasa Glenn Parker Gloria Keitel Goo Kwon Gord McGonigle Gordy Lightflute Gordy McGord Grace Sharp Gracie Walch Grant Phills Greg Bonnell Greg Haddod Greta Petersen Guiseppe Prochaska Guy Goulet Guy Parillaud Hanna Becker Han Xinheng Hank Wilson Hans R. Dirtywashem Hasjek Bupikani Heba Faizy Heidi Hill Hermin Adobo Hilda Villa Hillary Vargas Hiro Takuda Horace Brant Igor Zlotnik Iliya Karpin Imelda Doyle Isaac Hammond Ivan King Ivan Krinkoff Jack Davis James DeBaby James Zorn Jan Ice Jane Tarzana Janine Merchet Jared McFoobin Javier Lopez Jay Slop Jean-Claude Touchon Jean-Pierre Michaud Jen Eiler Jennifer Goodfellow Jenny Eve Jenny Rudd Jenny Strauss Jeong Han Jeronimo Viello Jerry Mahoney Jerry Winchell Jessica Wassersaus Jim Kickme Jimmy Rockfish Jinpeng Ho J.J. Shetland Joan Mae Joan Sparrow João De Silva John Michau Johnny Richardson Jose Casillas Jose Meisenheimer Josephine Eto Josh Baker Josh Mariott Joshua Stern Josylen Duggan Juan Deneros Juanita Perez Judee Buhler Judy Place Juliana Tobiasen Julie Bean Junior Cordoba Junko Sakamoto Justin Thyme Kage Yamamoto Karyn Scher Kathy Kowalski Kathy Wolf Kay O'Toole Ken Hibbert Ken Nakata Kendra Yarbrough Kenji Kazami Kenneth O'Malley Khalif Karam Klaus Altergott Kristi Yeoh Kurt Leslie Lance Lambert Lance Lundergaard Lancelot Lincoln Laura DuBois Laura Marsden Laura Nunes Lara Lang Leah Wary Lei Cheng Leif Neumeier Leo DeBeer Liam Wallace Lina Morra Linda Lulu Lindsay Finnegan Lindsey Felgate Lindsey O'Rearden Lindsy Zerpont Ling Wong Lorelei Ikaye Lorelei Kaye Lorrie Peters Lori Temples Luc Moreau Luis Alfonzo Luisa Corsini Macarena Lima Madeleine Morotto Mamie Skiumsby Mandy Coolidge Mandy Manitoba Marc Brown Marcello Bernardi Marcie Mallow Marcus Weiss Margaret Hasse Marie Lisiewics Marsellus Marx Marilina Del Valle Marilyn McDonnell Martha Mora Martijn Beerendonk Martin Clark Marwa Shabana Mary Singh Maryline Tetreault Matessa Sturges Matilda Mendez Matthew Cruz Maude Sissel Maurice Besson Maynard McElroy Megan Stuart Melvin Berger Mia Chauveau Michel Njalla Michelle Dweck Michelle Hall Micky Tice Miguel Fuentes Mischa Sandemeer Nancy Martin Naomi Lee Natalie McClusky Neal Brunswick Neal Josepson Neal Smith Ned Hanson Nellie O'Neal Nestor Carpenter Nina Heinz Noah Taggart Olive Hughes Oliver Ramires Oliverus Guerreros Olivia Harris Ontario Orton Onwar Galal Oscar Valdoba Osvaldo Canovas Owen Lyons Oxana Bunyen Oxana Ternavaski Pamela Kirkos Paola De Asprilla Pat Menke Patia Bradford Patricia Olesse Partick Hardin Patrick Petersen Peña Beata Perry Marx Perry Pickford Peter Crane Peter Levine Peter Mushing Phil Hannan Prince Edwards Priscilla Della Riva Priscilla Purton Quentin Driver Quentin Masashi Quincy Criver Rachim Azzizi Rafael Calonso Jr. Rafael Garbonso Ralph Pierce Ramon Franco Rania Farahat Raquel Cullens Raul Oliviera Rebecca Arthur Rebecca Hurts Regina Gomez Reiko Nagawa Rhett Mathis Rhett Taylor Richardo Suarez Rita Menace Roberto Debenito Rodolfo Azcona Ron Bourne Ronaldo Souza Rosanna Phelps Rosario Oliviera Rose Coffey Rose Fluegel Rose Robinson Rose Watson Salma Vasquez Samantha Vargas Samantha Winslow Sammy Saskatchewan Samuel Middleton Sandy LaMarr Sandy Mounds Sang-Hoon Lee Sarah Maxwell Sasha Popov Saskia Bollispor Scotty Dawg Scotty Roth Senna Kurosawa Sergei Gorshkov Sergio Greco Shannon Petroviski Sharmila Khan Sharon Crowe Sharon Keelan Shayna Rayzor Shermy Shannon Shirley Picken Silvana Leonardi Silvio Penna Sonja Sanches Sonja Siesta Sophie Hubley Sophie Meyers Spencer Simpson Stevie Johnson Steven Kuo Steven Magladry Stuart Kuo Sung Shin Tanya Bibbs Tatjana Sandemeer Tawny DeMarco Ted Nguyen Terence Chadwick Tessie Tumbles Thad Thornhurst Thor Herring Thor Thwackhammer Tom Glass Tom Keyes Tonja Gilden Umberto Anders Uma Morris Vanessa Goodman Vera Schnell Victoria Shamburg Vinnie Love Vladimir Radchenko Wanda Hudson Wanda Paddlesworth Warren Kal-Song Wendy Harmon Wendy Parsons Winnona Wohojowits Winston McCraven Wolfgang Gross Woo Park Yan Naifong Yao Li Yasmin Kristov Ying Zhang Yolanda Poco Yong Shin Yoo-Jin Oh Yuki Matsumi Yukon Faro Yun Jun Yuri Zubko Zoe Mallory Category:Misc. Backyard Sports Info